Showmance Remix
by Dave2380
Summary: Written for Tawg's Winnification challenge on the Winnners community on livejournal. The challenge was to pick a Will/Emma or Rachel/Finn scene and Winnify it. So i chose Showmance and here's the result.


Title: Showmance Rewrite.  
Author: Dave2380  
Characters, Pairing: Finn, Will.  
Summary: The auditorium scene from Showmance remixed.  
Rating: Soft R or T.  
Warning: Inappropriate student/teacher relations.

Written for Tawg's Winnification challenge on the Winners comm on LJ. This has been lurking on my hard drive for ages, so I figured it was time to dust it off and post it.

WF

Ever felt that an episode was lacking in Winn? That a Finchel or Wemma scene would be that little bit more satisfying if only it were Will and Finn gazing into one another's eyes? This is the comment party for you!

Re-write a scene and post it in the comments. List some moments you think should be rewritten, or a scene that should be in a Winn-less episode. Scripts, drabbles, prompts, manips, picspams, songs - anything that leads to a net increase of Winn is welcome.

Get cracking.

WF

"Laaa" The note rang out around the auditorium as Finn aimed for the high B, trying to catch it, to make it his. He groaned as the note wavered and cracked and flashed a quick grimace at Mister Schuester. "Sorry."  
The teacher grinned, "It's okay Finn, you're doing really well. Shall we try again?"

The Quarterback nodded, determined to catch the note this time, sucking in a deep breath before he tried to catch that elusive note again. "Laaa." He grinned as he caught the note and made it his own. "Dude, did I get it?"

The teacher nodded, flashing the brilliant smile of his that had distracted Finn on more than one occasion during his Spanish class. "You got it, the high B is one of the most important notes for a Baritenor, shall we start at the bottom of the scale and work our way up?"

Finn grimaced slightly, "Actually, would it be okay if we took a break? Singing kind of makes me hungry." He shrugged, slightly embarrassed at having to admit this to his teacher. Mister Schue just nodded and grinned at the younger man, "Actually I thought this might happen, grab a seat."

Mister Schue bent down and rummaged in his messenger bag, pulling out two bottles of root-beer and a bag of cookies before dropping gracefully onto the floor and holding a bottle out to his student. "I'm glad to see that you're taking this so seriously Finn, I just wish we could get more guys interested in glee."

Finn took the bottle with a nod of thanks and sat beside his teacher, "I really want to be good like you, you were really awesome doing Gold-digger, and I kind of suck at dancing but it'd be really cool if I could at least sing as good as you can."

Mister Schue looked away, almost embarrassed, before he turned back to Finn. "Well you're certainly picking up the vocal training at an impressive rate, as for the dancing, well we can work on that. It's not hard." He popped the top off his root-beer and Finn was transfixed by the way the muscles in the older man's throat worked as he drank. There was a soft pop as the teacher stopped drinking and shot a curious glance at his student, a wayward droplet of root-beer tracing the corner of his mouth.

Before Finn could stop himself his thumb was swiping the offending liquid from his teacher's face, "Y-you have a little…" His words tailed off as Mister Schue's hand settled on his wrist, warm, calloused fingers grazing his flesh. Puzzled and slightly uncertain grey-green eyes settled on Finn's warm brown ones, even as Finn leaned forward and captured his teachers lips in a kiss.

It was a slow languid kiss and Mister Schue was slow to respond, tense for a second before the tension flowed from his body and he allowed Finn to ease them down onto the floor of the auditorium. It was better than any kiss he had ever shared with Quinn, The older man was neither tentative nor forceful as he allowed Finn to control the kiss, allowing Finn to breach the cavern of his mouth with his tongue.

Finn's hand slid through the loose curls that he'd wondered about so often in Spanish, even as his free hand skimmed down his teachers back and around to rest on his hip, he marvelled at the way it seemed to fit so perfectly in his hand. In some distant corner of his mind he felt his building lust grow and he groaned, frantically trying to hold back his release with the image of the mailman and failing dismally.

He pulled back, cheeks aflame as Mister Schue gazed up at him, eyes heavy lidded, lips swollen with kisses and ran from the auditorium frantically tugging his sweater down to cover the wet patch on his pants and wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Meanwhile Will Schuester lay on the auditorium floor wondering just how the hell he'd managed to flip his entire world on its head in under five minutes.

WF

Time seemed to crawl by, which Will remembered well enough from his own years in high school, but most of the time it wasn't a feeling he had experienced himself. Of course, most of the time he hadn't kissed a student in the middle of the school auditorium the previous day.

He should have regretted it, he should have gently but firmly pushed Finn aside. He shouldn't have wavered and given in to the sheer sensation of slightly chapped lips on his and a firm weight pushing him down, even as a skilled tongue insinuated it's way into his mouth.

It's all the things he should have done but didn't that raced through his mind and kept him awake as his pretty, blonde, pregnant wife slept contentedly beside him in their bed last night. They followed him into the shower where the phantom weight of Finn's hand on his hip tormented him. He should be wracked with guilt and shame and self- loathing, hell he should quit his job and become a damned accountant, consign himself to a job he'll hate.

He shouldn't want to do it again, to feel the warm solid weight of Finn above him, kissing him with more skill than a sixteen year old should have. He shouldn't want to feel those big, broad hands buried in his hair again or feel the insistent throbbing hardness of another mans arousal against him, and he really shouldn't want to hear that choked, bitten off grunt that Finn issued when he came.

He really shouldn't, even though he does.

Which is why waiting for the bell to ring so he can have a discreet word with Finn, feels like an eternity.

WF

It's no surprise that Finn looked nervous all period, not after what happened the day before. But Will didn't expect him to look like he'd rather walk into a wolf enclosure than talk to him when he asked him to stay behind for a minute.

"I-I…" Finn starts, before Will shakes his head and motions for him to sit, his student normally so confident, slouches on a seat in the front row, looking like a child who's wondering just how long he's going to be grounded for this time.

"I owe you an apology for yesterday Finn. I let things get out of hand and I shouldn't have, I took advantage of you and it was wrong of me." He manages to get out before Finn looks at him incredulously and interrupts him.

"Dude, I was the one who kissed you, I started it and got all grindy and in your face. It's my fault, you shouldn't be apologizing." Finn murmurs, sounding forlorn, apprehensive, worried, almost as if he's waiting for Figgins and Emma to swoop down upon him for manhandling a teacher, probably wondering just how much counseling he's going to have to endure to get over this. He sounds almost broken, miserable, and that's something that Will just can't stand.

"No Finn, it's not your fault, okay so you made the first move, but I could have moved, I could have stopped you, pushed you away, but I didn't. I let it happen and I shouldn't have. I'm your teacher, I'm meant to look out for you, not to take advantage of a situation like that and enjoy the ride. It was wrong of me and I owe you an apology." He looks into Finn's eyes and only see's puzzlement, puzzlement and a slow dawning light.

"You, you enjoyed it?" Finn whispers, "Like, honestly, really liked it?" Finn's voice has changed, it's no longer broken, sad, but not quite convinced of what he's hearing.

"Yes Finn, I liked it, I was kissing you back, if you recall. Which I'm sorry for, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." Will continues.

"Dude, you like me." Finn laughs, a mischievous grin on his face. Which immediately causes Will to flush a particularly vibrant shade of red. "Finn, whatever my feelings, it shouldn't have happened and it can't happen again. You understand?"

Finn's grin fades as he nods, "I know, you're married, you're gonna be a dad and I'm just some dumb kid who put the moves on his hot teacher." He scuffs his sneakers on the floor and Will knows it's a bad idea, possibly the worst idea ever, but he can't seem to stop himself from getting up from behind his desk and walking towards Finn, he can't stop his hands from tilting Finn's head upwards so that he can look into his eyes and he can't help the little shudder that goes through him when Finn nuzzles his hand.

"You're not some dumb kid Finn. You're a handsome, athletic, talented young man with your whole life ahead of you. You're one of the nicest guys I know, if you screw up, you try to fix it. If you get knocked down, you pick yourself up. You are so much more than you realize and you just don't see it yet. Don't bring yourself down Finn, you're better than that." Will looked down and saw his student nodding, he sighed and pulled himself away from Finn, retreating behind the safety of his desk.

"What happened yesterday, didn't happen. We're going to put it behind us and forget about it, okay Finn?" Will managed to force the words out, watching as Finn nodded regretfully. "I'm your teacher, and maybe I flatter myself by thinking I'm your friend, but that's all we can be."

Finn hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and nodded, lost in thought for a moment. "Mister Schue? If things were different, I mean if you weren't my teacher and married and all. If things were like that, you think maybe we would have had a chance?" Asked the younger man.

Will's mind screamed at him, _"Say no, tell him no, this can only lead to trouble."_, but he owed Finn the truth at least. He sighed and nodded. "If things were different then yes, but they're not. You, you should go now Finn, grab some lunch whilst you can."

Will didn't turn around until he heard the door open and close. He slumped down into his chair, cradling his head in his hands and cursed Finn for putting thoughts of a them into his head. If, such a small word, yet so big at the same time.

If…


End file.
